


Spy AU Snippets

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: Spy AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somebody said they'd like to see more of my spy au So Here We Are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy AU Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody commented on "Why?" saying they'd like to see more of this AU, and that made me so happy I decided to do this!
> 
> So, I've got several different events figured out for different points in time, so really, some of these snippets COULD happen, but it's also possible that they DON'T, what convoluted bs is this
> 
>  
> 
> This first one is just. The cheesiest thing. So cheesy I almost imploded writing it,  
> (EDIT: OK I ACCIDENTALLY PASTED THE TEXT TWICE IT'S FIXED NOW)

"Well- I mean, I never really thought about it before."

" _How_ long have we lived together, Matt?  Two years?  That's plenty of time."

"Plenty of time to be too busy worrying about the next job to be considering _dating._ "

"Well, I somehow found time to."

"Yeah, but...  you're Jeremy.  Of course you did."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he offered with a slight nervous laugh.

Silence, suggesting that Matt himself didn't quite exactly know what he meant.

"Well," Jeremy started as he stood up.  "After how close we got to fucking up that last one, I doubt we'll be getting any offers any time soon."  He waited for Matt to give a small, solemn nod before continuing, watching as his words painted a small strip of guilt down the other's face.  "So, we've got some time to relax."  A pause just long enough for Jeremy to scratch the back of his head occurred before he let out a mumbled "You can think about it now."

Matt watched as a slightly embarrassed Jeremy rushed himself out of the room before he let himself stop holding his breath.

This was one time he felt unsure whether or not he _wanted_ the chance to relax.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Of course it was breakfast.

Why wouldn't the first surge of suggesting thoughts be at breakfast?  Making breakfast for somebody sounds like such a _couple_ thing to do.

And, of course, after the previous night's discussion, Jeremy was most likely hoping for that.

Jeremy was gazing out the window, occasionally sipping his coffee as a watercolor of morning sunlight dripped down his face.

 _Oh god, he looks gorgeous right now.  Oh, god._  Trying to focus back on the lone pancake that stood before him, he kept stealing glances and instead continued to be absolutely enthralled by the lone _man_ that stood before him.  "Nice."

"Huh?"

It took a moment for Matt to realize he accidentally started to say his thoughts out loud.  "Uh.  Breakfast.  Breakfast is nice, you did a good job."   _Good save, asshole._

Jeremy thought for a moment before shaking his head and muttering, "Not every day somebody gives you goo-goo eyes _just_ because you're a decent cook."

Flushed cheeks and the clatter of dropping silverware onto the plate.  "You know what?"

"What, Matt, _what_ do I know?" he somehow managed to say clearly, despite bursting into a fit of laughter.

" _Maybe_ I just really like these pancakes, huh?"

"Most people don't _blush like a schoolgirl_ over _just_ good pancakes."

" _Really.  Good.  Pancakes._ "

"You were mostly looking at _me_ , I'm pretty sure."

For lack of a better response, Matt buried his face in his hands.   _Guilty as charged._

"Alright, alright."  As he walked away, he quietly added "take your time."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What?"

"I'm going to take a shower, what's not to get?"

"Well, it's just that I was about to take a shower, too."

"Oh."   _...Awkward?_

"Eh, I can take one tomorrow."  Jeremy didn't seem to even bat an eye as he went on to suggest, "unless you want to shower _together_ or something like that."

Matt slammed the bathroom door shut behind him before Jeremy could see how red his face became at that offer.

He hid his face in his hands at the nigh-pornographic fantasies that then danced through his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tap, tap, tap.  Words flowing onto a screen.  Screen casting light in the dark.  The sentences began flowing together smoothly.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Matt hadn't even realized that it was almost midnight.  "I don't know, what are you doing up so late?"

Jeremy shrugged and stated that the sky looks beautiful tonight before sitting down in the next chair over.  "Why do we even have all these chairs if nobody even comes over?"  He rubbed his bleary eyes, silently thanking himself that the excuse he offered just prior wasn't that he wasn't tired yet.

"Didn't they all come in a set?"

"Mm."

Matt tried to focus more on the screen in front of him, but soon closed the laptop and got up.  "So, the sky's beautiful tonight?"

"Y-  I did say that, yeah."

"Well, why don't we go look together?"

"Hell yea-" he stumbled as he tried to stand up as quickly as possible.  "I mean...  Sure, why not?"

"What, you're going to pretend that you _aren't_ excited?  Come on, I already know that-"

"D-"

Barely above a whisper, he finished the sentence.  "That you love me."

"Don't tease me about it if you-"

But his sentence was cut off when he felt hands cupping his face, almost quick enough to be a slap to each cheek instead.

"Oh."  He glanced up to find that Matt was, in fact, staring intently.  "I see the sky isn't the only thing that's beautiful tonight."

Laughter ruined the cheesy, romantic mood Jeremy was working so hard to build up.  "Wow, can you _get_ even more cliche right now?"

"Excuse me?  Who here is the one who apparently gets all starry-eyed when he eats a good pancake?"

"Good lord, did you just make a _pun?_  Amazing."

"Maybe."

A long pause came, the two just looking at each other before Matt coughed and began, "So, uh, as I was about to say-"

"You love me?"

"Wow, let me talk.  Jesus."

"Says the one that interrupted me twice in a row!"

"An-"

"You want to be pinned against the wall by my godly, muscular arms?"

"Are you done?!"

"Maybe.  Probably.  Yes, I'm done, please go on."

" _Thank_ you."  Yet another pause.  However, rather than breaking the silence with words this time, he opted for leaning down to plant a kiss on the shorter one's forehead.

They both turned beet red at this.  "God, we're both _trained spies_.  I've been paid to kill several people.  You apparently have done some fucked up stuff, too.  And here we are, acting like a couple _high schoolers._ "

"Well, if we're being high schoolers, isn't this usually the part of a cheesy teen romance where they...  y'know... kiss?"

"I'm certainly not going to turn down the chance, at least."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts you'd like to see me try to work into this, please comment or send me an ask on my blog (unheraldedultimatum, or if you manage to find my rpf shipping blog that's even better) and I'll give it a shot!


End file.
